Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is a character from Danny Phantom. She is Danny's tomboyishly beautiful love-interest, and the tritagonist of the show. She is considered a goth girl, and is happy only on Christmas. Her voice is the same as Yumi from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, and she also inspired Gwen from the Total Drama series. Sam and Gwen Sam might of inspired Gwen and coincidentally both characters share many similaraties: * Both are Goths. * Both are Environmentalist. * Both are smart, independent, sarcastically, friendly, mature, humble and brave. * Both like to get their vengeances. * Both like to pull harmless pranks. * Both are viewed scary by others. * Both like Horror films and Punk music. * Both like the Sci-Fi world. * Both "fear" of the sun. * Both have short black hair. * Both wear a chocker, a mini skirt, a mid drift, panty hoes, and boots. * Both have a unique colored lip, which represent their second favorite colour. * Both have the ability to draw. * Both believe in the super-natural. * Both like to study, mythology, the paranormal, and infamous people. * Both hate girly clothes. * Both hate girly activities, like beauty pagents and modeling. * Both are shown to be very beautiful when they wear gown and make up. * Both are shown to be interested in being a mom. * Both are in a relationship with their true love: Sam with Danny and Gwen with Duncan. * Both shared their first real kiss with their true love and become his girlfriend in season 3 in their respective series. * Both dated a different guy before dating their true mate: Sam with Gregory and Gwen with Duncan. * Both denied being attracted to their troublemaking friend (Danny and Duncan). * Both are enemies with the popular girl: Paulina and Heather. * Both have been given a nick name by the popular girl: Goth Geek by Paulina and Weird Goth Girl by Heather. *Both had a love rival/enemy whom are both Hispanic: Courtney and Paulina. *Both have a semi-friendship with the African girl: Valerie (American) and LeShawana (Canadian). *Both have two female enemies of their respective show: Valerie and Paulina and Heather Courtney. *Both get very jealous when the popular girl is flirting her "delinquent" crush: Valerie and Heather. *Both have attracted many guys. *Both are not found pretty by a middle aged adult man: Mr. Lancer and Chris McLean. *Both have an enemy whom are adult single man: Vlad Plasmius/Masters and Chris McLean. *Both have a happy loving mother whom wears a pink dress and has a perm hair style. *Both have a grandmother whom used to be Goth at a young age and still have interest in the Goth subculutre. *Both have traveled around the world. *Both will look like Hair Razor when they get older. *Both characters are voiced by the same actress, who had voiced other female characters from other shows that been created by the same creator(s): *Sam is voiced by Grey DeLisle who also plays: Vickey,Tootie and Veronica from The Fairly Odd Parents ''and Kitty Katswell from ''T.U.F.F. Puppy. Both shows were created by Butch Hartman. *Gwen is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock who also plays: Jen Masterson from 6teen and Fin McCloud's sister from Stoked. Both shows were created by Jenniefer Persch and Tom McGillis. *Both are tomboys. Category:Heroines Category:In love heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Teenage Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Danny Phantom Heroes Category:TV Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Lead Females Category:Nicktoon Heroes Category:Goths Category:Tomboys Category:Beautiful Heroes